Make Me Yours
by FaeNicole1
Summary: (FORMERLY CALLED: Night of, Morning After) A routine bedtime turns into something much more satisflying when an order is issued for a kiss. Sebaciel. OOC? Probably. Smut? Definitely. You've been warned. First published story in the fandom. Be kind.
Just as every other evening Sebastian prepared his master's bed and then his master himself for bed. Tonight, however was drastically different. His master was about to change things significantly.

Ciel sighed and called for the demon to fetch him from his bath. Sebastian came to him dutifully and dried off and dressed the small Earl. He then as usual tucked the small boy into bed.

"Sebastian." The boy looked up at his faithful servant. The demon looked down at him with fondness.

"Yes my lord?"

"Sebastian. I order you to kiss me." The younger male blushed furiously at making his request while the demon smiled almost seductively. That's an order that he'd be happy to fulfill.

Without another word, he leaned down and kissed Ciel, at first gently and then not. Ciel gasped into the kiss and closed his eyes, not expecting this, the intensity of emotions that floods through him. When he opened them the demon hovered above him, nearly on top of him. Ciel stretched up to kiss Sebastian again and he responded by running his hands through the silky still damp hair. Ciel broke away and nearly passed out from not being able to breathe. Sebastian put a hand to his master's chest and chuckled at the fast rate at which the little heart within beat.

"Satisfactory my lord?" Ciel blushed deeper before ordering the demon to stay with him. Sebastian removed his coat and tie and his shoes and slid into the large bed. He grinned again as he once more hovered above the smaller body. Ciel trembled under his gaze and then under gloved hands gliding over his body. Blood rushed through his body in ways only Sebastian could make it, ways he had never felt before.

Skilled fingers unbuttoned soft night clothes to reveal the perfect porcelain skin beneath, before traveling below. Ciel moaned slightly when those fingers travelled to the little bulge taking residence in the front of his pajama bottoms. Sebastian chuckled again and ended his teasing of the other with another kiss. Ciel sighed, a mixture of frustration and desire, at the demon, who simply laid down next to him.

"Good night young master." He smiled almost deviously. Ciel grumbled annoyed and reached out to touch his face.

"Sebastian. I order you to ...keep touching me...there..." Sebastian responded with a kiss and glided his hand back to that place. Ciel moaned as those talented fingers stroked him softly, not quite creating the friction that the earl so desperate wanted to feel.

Ciel cried out in pleasure when gloved hands finally freed him of his clothing and touched his bare skin, his heated arousal dripping onto and ruined the gloves that were soon shed. Sebastian's bare hands touching him almost drove him over.

"Make me yours." The breathy command was barely heard between soft sighs and pants. Despite his desires Ciel was suddenly very scared. Sebastian was very much aware of his master's virginity and felt a wave of mixed emotions at being the one to take it. Not something the demon had ever experienced before with the countless lovers he had had.

"My soul is already yours. Take my body too."

"Yes my lord." Sebastian kissed Ciel again, all traces of the earlier teasing gone. He gently undressed his little lord; all the while small hands tugged at his shirt, begging to touch the smooth skin underneath. The demon obliged him, unbuttoning his shirt and stripping out of his trousers. Ciel whimpered, suddenly afraid of his painful it might be.

"Do not worry young master. It will only hurt for a little while." Sebastian entered him gently letting him get used to his girth before beginning. Ciel whimpered in pain but didn't order the demon to stop. He wanted this now, badly enough his body ached for the demons touch.

"S-Sebastian.."

Sebastian was slow and gentle at first but soon couldn't control himself any longer. Ciel whimpered in both pain and pleasure as the demon thrust within him. Talented hands stroked his now very pronounced bulge as Sebastian brought them both closer to climax, barely controlling himself. He had to remind himself more than once that this was his young master's first time.

He waited until Ciel was ready and finished with him, bruising the pale skin beneath him with teeth and nails as he briefly lost control. Ciel cried out in pain as ecstasy washed over him. Sebastian gently exited him and held the spent boy closer. Ciel whimpered but let him. He felt like jelly, a quivering mess of emotions as he came down from that high.

Sebastian held him closely and lying them both on their sides, wrapping his arms around him and pressing a palm to the still heaving chest. He smiles softly to himself, feeling that little heart slowly settle down and watching Ciel drift off to sleep peacefully. Sebastian pressed a kiss to his head before falling asleep himself.

The early morning hours come quietly, the first rays of the sun enveloping demon and master in the warm light, illuminating pale skin and radiating with the love kept safely within each heart.

Ciel awakens with a painful jolt. He discovers the chill morning air and with it realizes that he is bare skinned. He looks down to find bare muscled arms holding him with the tale tell contract on the back of one hand. He was being held by Sebastian, who Ciel discovers to be also naked, his lean fit frame completely relaxed in sleep.

Slowly but surely last night becomes clear to the young lord. The pain and Sebastian's hands. Sebastian's hands..stroking...touching...Sebastian…

Ciel shook his head to clear his mind of that dangerous thought. He wanted more of those touches. The pain however...the pain was worth it, a fair price to pay for the ecstasy he felt. The pleasure that he'd never felt before…

Sebastian stirred next to him, those dangerous hands pressing the earl's tiny body closer to his own. Ciel let this happen and looked over his shoulder into crimson eyes, redder than the blood that stained the sheets. Redder then the blood suddenly rushing, racing through Ciel's veins again.

"Good morning young master. I take it you slept well?" The demon sat up and the human with him, only to discover that sitting hurt. He winced and Sebastian dropped an apologetic kiss to his mussed hair.

"Last night. Sebastian. What happened? Tell me." It felt like a dream. The demon chuckled darkly, eyes scanning over the pale body and flushed skin before pressing his lips yo his master's in a short but passionate kiss. Ciel allowed the kiss, blood rushing again in the ways it had last night, to places it had last night. Sebastian feltr his master's heart throbbing with something that wasn't quite love but wasn't quite lust.

"I do not believe I have to my lord. Your body remembers just fine." This time he kissed the exposed neck. Ciel was a beautiful mess and he loved it. The young earl was relieved to know they it hadn't been a dream, that Sebastian really had touched him in all those ways.

Ciel allowed himself to gaze at the demon's body. His eyes widened in awe, never had he seen such a perfect form, no statue in the museum could compete with the beauty he saw. He turned to face the demon and let his hands move on their own, touching every inch of skin that he could reach. He even dared, red faced, to slip his shaking hands below and touch the demon, a surge of emotions racing through him when he felt the response to his touches and amazement that he could do those things to his loyal servant.

Sebastian brought him back into his arms. Demon and human hearts beat against each other, in time with each other as Sebastian kissed the frail boy again. Ciel accepted the kiss, craved it even. Craved more, needed more. His hand falls away as the need coursed through him. When he opened his eyes the need burned in them.

"More..," he looked away face red," I want more.." It was unusual for the tough earl to seem weak. Sebastian chuckled, hands trailing down Ciel's torso and quivering stomach.

"As you wish my lord." Talented hands reached thier destination and got to working. Ciel half moaned, half whimpered. Blue eyes slid closed and he let himself be touched. Sebastian's touch...magical hands…

Teeth nipped sensually at his tender neck and that was his undoing. Reaching climax, he fisted his hands in the sheets to keep from crying out in pleasure. Sebastian again pulled the smaller body to him and tucked Ciel into his chest. Sebastian chuckled again at the quivering mess that was the Lord Phantomhive.

Ciel settled again him. The day would be starting soon but he only wanted to lie against the warmth that was Sebastian's bare skin. Sebastian gently slipped undergarments on them both and cradled his master to his chest.

Ciel looked up. As great as the sex felt he needed one more thing. Sebastian saw the question in those beautiful eyes and held one small hand to his chest, kissing Ciel again tenderly.

"Yes young master...Ciel I do love you" Ciel smiled and drifted back to sleep to the lullaby of his lover's heart.

 **A/N: I like to think I'm getting better at his. Drop me a line and tell me whatcha think. Mwah!**


End file.
